


Irreplaceable

by smilewept



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Human Revenant (Apex Legends), Multi, catch me adding tags for people who haven't appeared yet, not adding relationships yet either hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewept/pseuds/smilewept
Summary: Surrounded by your fears, what's your first move?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. We Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my idea of, hey what if everything swapped universe & Revenant was scared of Robots. Also Zavian will be Revenant's human name for this fic, as a disclaimer. I know some people don't vibe with that but apex hasn't given him one and if it's a pasty name like Jim, I don't see.

Blood wells & spills over the edges of his mouth, through the gaps of teeth, to ultimately trail & spread through the white silk of his button up. Body slumped within the hold of another's, held up only by the clutch around chained arms. Swirls of neon peeking through the silhouettes of corners, bodies & reflecting against the rain are the only colors he remembers before cloth seals his sight away entirely.

* * *

"How many times do I need to say this to you for you to get it through your thick head. I am not going to this meeting since I went to the last one." Honey eyes flickered alongside arching claw rings through files containing numbers of his many affiliates & pausing with a grunt when leverage against the co-owner of their shared company is found. "Shut it. I'll get you tickets to the Torched Skin concert if you stop bickering." 

Silence settling along the phone line curls the corners of his lips, oh how he loves winning. Self entertainment ceases as his right hand woman slides the glass doors open to his office with two suits draped over her arms. "Zavian, you will wear either of these two for the gala tonight. Since your affinity for red & black has not ceased for the many years I have been employed and even before that, you only get to choose which inverse of colors & cravat, bow or tie."

Zavian's eyes danced from the options on display, the black qiviut mermaid suit dress running with pulsing red vintage ornamental designs on the bottom edges of the jacket or the red vicuna blazer dress, patterned with black diamonds that disappeared and reappeared in waves across the fabric. It didn't matter to him but the death glare recieved, as if his assistant could read his mind, had him make the decision randomly. Hand landing on qiviut after the closing of eyes, the CEO reached for the cravat & took the clothing off of her hands, draping them on the nearest chair. "I-."

"Yeah yeah, I know. ' I'm not thanking you, Stabby. ' I let your snake slip out of her jail once to play & it's all huffs from you ever since. It was last week, get over it. " A smile stretches across Tabitha's countenance, ruining the threatening aura she had moments ago. "Diablo needs some roam around time, try it for yourself," she takes her leave, the clack of her heels echo off of the vinyl flooring until they halted & rounded back with haste. "Two things, the tarantulas do not need freedom like Diablo, don't try it & we are matching for the gala. Refrain from over doing your makeup unless you're doing mine, my cat eye is still off." 

The man gave pause before shaking his head out of amusement, free hand moving the bouncing dark coils before they hit his rolling eyes. "We'll figure it out when we get there, won't we ? And who knows, maybe I'll let Mammon & Belial loose, there wouldn't be anything you can do about it. See you at the gala, Stabby." Once again heels pounded against the floors however it was accompanied by a poisonless murmured mantra of prick & so help me god.

Returning to the forgotten phone pinned between his ear & shoulder, Zavian finds the call disconnected & figured his sister most likely found something or someone more interesting than berating him. Good.

Fingers trail lightly against the outfit for the night as he lost himself in thought. He was not a fan crowds or really anyone outside those he holds close, the world grew more terrifying each day. He & his sister's company was to further humanity's path, Flatline was for people to become what they wanted to be. However, technology has took leaps & bounds, soar above humans' heads. Quite literally. Machines with full conscious formed, they took the world by storm, became celebrities, became the talk of family homes. Humans & the rarity of these robots live hand in hand. It's not the change that Zavian fears, no, it's what he saw them do. It's what he has seen with a single wide unblinking eye while lying in the pooling ichor of his kin, forcing his heart to reduce it's harsh beating over the approaching sirens. 

A growl slips through a closed mouth which brings himself back to reality, the awareness that the fabric of the jacket was hardened in the shape of a beveled rectangle. Reaching into the pocket awards him with a black envelope with a shape resembling an 'a'? a 'v'? in felt in the right corner. Did Tabatha leave this here? With a letter opener, Zavian finds himself staring with dread settling in the pit of his stomach at three words written in beautiful calligraphy: We know, Revenant. 


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavian & Tabatha goes to the gala and Things Happen

The car ride to the gala is uncomfortable, to Zavian at least. After confirming Tabatha truly had no knowledge of the envelope or the message it contained, he has been lost in the rhythmic rise & fall of the designs on his dress. ' There's no one who should have known. ' ' It's impossible for anyone to have suspected me. ' ' It was so long ago. ' It takes too long to be pulled out of the swirling pit of despair, the distraction of the car halting in front of its destination was not enough, instead the snapping of photos & Tabatha's tugs were needed. 

"Zavi, are you okay? This could be cancelled, we don't have to go," worried laced in her soft tone bothers him as the thought of his feelings being visible in front of cameras, regardless inside of a car or not & to cause concern made an eyebrow twitch. 

"Let's get this over with. I still have to fix your eyeliner."

Said words cause the assistant to panic, digging in her messenger bag, scrambling to find a mirror when the soft chuckling of her boss pauses her actions. An expression of great revelation strikes across her face before she lightly jabs Zavian in the side, breaking the chuckle into a wheeze. "You're an asshole, Mr. Ido."

"And you're wonderful, Ms.Grid."

"Get out of the car."

"I will- Stop poking me."

Bodyguards barricade the two from the floating cameras, microphones & sneaky two foot tall grabbers as they walk the gold strip laid out for those invited. Zavian cares not for the attention. Every shot solidifies his disinterest, many times magazines & fans embrace the trend, his eyes alone to give a gaze that could kill. On the other hand, Tabatha smiles & waves. The muted red of the suit she adorns compliments the nautical twilight of her skin, the suit's red pulses the same ornamental designs as Zavian's dress did instead in inverse. Her A. Testonis to his Stuart Weitzmans. The usual. 

He strides past the beautiful crystal horned creature decorations on arching doorways, the floors, tables & all. He's not interested in that. What he is interested in is the nearest cyborg carting around a tray of champagne, aged perfectly well since the 2210s, if the incompetent rich were good for anything it was their abundance of their oldest recorded alcohol. It's not until painted red lips part against the black goblet's rim that Zavian has realized that he & Tabatha had matched the theme of the night. Red, black & white. Well, they matched a good two out of three.

He returns from his trip with another drink in hand to find his assistant conversing with other CEOs, her dazzling teeth rarely hidden through her words. She's enjoying herself, that makes one of them. Approaching Tabatha turns her company's attention towards him & they greet him warmly as he hands her drink to her. 

"Zavian! Long time no see! I think I've seen your sister more than I have you! Where is she by the way?" Marcos Andrade. Zavian helped him once & Marcos won't leave him alone, he doesn't think the other can go one conversation about thanking Zavian for everything that he did for him. Which was one thing. Not counting the half of Marcos' face was decorated tawny porcelain with the churning of Flatline's technology underneathe it; perhaps it was two things.

"Al-layl decided to sit this one out. Business never stops, I imagine you can understand. Even though I'm sure you've heard from the magazines, we're making our way through hospitals & those less fortunate. She's setting up a way for nurses to be able to do their jobs without suffering simply because they care." The handle of his drink twirls in his hands before he bends down & scoops the remainder of their company into his arms fully knowing there wasn't any possible way to get through the night without being badgered for one. "Alanza."

"I am glad you have learned your lesson, Zavian."

"You never make anything easy for me."

She couldn't help but to grin & attempt for a kiss on the cheek. The flinch was fluid, moving away from Alanza's space before she could make contact with his skin. The anger vibrating around him, the bite of his gold she received made her move towards Marcos' side still with the facade of humor hiding the inkling of fear echoing whispers of run. Tabatha feels the shift & immediately catches Zavian's attention before Marcos could fully catch onto the situation. Purple swirls reflect within the pools of ochre hues, checking a faux notification stemming from the communication device attached to her left temple; her business face activates. "Mr. Ido, I have just been informed that your sister needs help with closing one of the deals. Please follow me."

The intensity of his stare is dimmed, clearing his throat, Zavian nods lightly to the couple before following his assistant to his holy grail. The bar. Tabitha orders for the both of them & stares pointedly at her boss, awaiting for any type of explanation before she begins speaking. The CEO stares into his cup firstly, ignoring her gaze. To lose one's composure is not preferable in a public setting, especially if a single action could spiral one into noticeable, unsavory, immoral thoughts of mutilation. Then he speaks.

"You know I don't appreciate being touched by people I don't trust."

"I was sure you were seconds close to ripping her lips off of her mouth. You do have a point though, she shouldn't have tried that but you're normally not like this...so easy to wound. Are you sure you can handle tonight?" 

"Yes I'm sure."

Tabatha patted Zavian's shoulder & then walked off, assured he needed time alone. Floating holograms light up with the night's reason, speakers boomed with information he really didn't care for. He was here to peacock, to make this important to everyone else except for the people who attended & maybe he deserved to be a little tipsy. 

'Apex-' '...battles-' 'destruction-' is the only thing he retains as his eyes lit with black swirls flicker through company emails, multitasking writing responses through his thoughts along with attempting to take a sip of his drink. It remains an attempt. 

A looming shadow over Zavian's body makes his instincts scream. Out of sheer reflex alone, the glass of his drink is cracked at an angle & his hand flies through the attack only to be caught; the error to his precision. The need to disappear sinks into Zavian's very bones as horror widened eyes lock into the ever changing helmet belonging to a coated floating scarred torso dripping code. The clutch of metal causing pain to his hand doesn't register as well as the pain coming from rearing his back & slamming his forehead into the glass of the helmet. The surprise from his actions leaves the robot to clutch at the shattered remains, hiding the gaps Zavian has revealed & as once the grip was loosened, said human was nowhere to be found. Through the madness now dripping onto the floors & where Zavian once sat, a glitching eye is sparked with interest.

Onto the rainy neon streets he runs. Heart pounding in tune with every single drop of rain, the air his burning lungs need are refusing to stay in each breath. He needs to get far away. Reflective glassy streets & the lack of resistance from the water breaks a heel of his, crashing & scraping skin while skidding to a stop forcefully against a wall. Winded from the impact, Zavian grips onto the ruined fabric of his suit above his heart, willing himself to calm down. 

Once again, it remains an attempt.

The sound of car doors & the rush of multiple pairs of feet closing on him forces him to raise himself against the wall onto shaky legs. 

"Look at what we got here boys, the big shot himself, Zavian Ido."

"Are you sure? Looks like a kid who pissed on himself 'cause of monsters under his bed."

"He paints lines under his eyes, he doesn't hide the fact that he's a crybaby, is this really all that surprising to you?"

"Yeah well at least his sister was more resist-."

The crunching of bones broke his sentence. Confusion was prominent against the small crowd for they did not realize their supposingly easy target had moved. Zavian now laying on top of the assassin's body, snapping the arm in his grip into pieces, keeping eye contact as ear piercing cries & begging for him to stop left the goon's throat. At once guns were pulled out on Zavian. The one who spoke before the whimpering mass under his weight received the next stare, pre fire rang in the alley & ceased at once; Zavian's fingers digging into a chest & tearing ribs out of their fleshy containment. The pause due to the body crumpling at his feet only gives him a few seconds before moving onto the next one. Bullets catching allies, screams echoing against the walks and yet nowhere else, guts left disconnected from where they're suppose to be. It ends almost as fast as it begins. 

Sluggishly, Zavian moves to the nearest gun & points it up at the next stain to be. He says nothing as he cocks it. 

"I wasn't hired by anyone!"

A shot fired, digging within to the assassin's foot. Screaming & swears ensue but Zavian simply cocks the gun yet again. 

" I promise!"

Another shot fired. Another cock of the gun.

The scream & response was cut from innate urgency. Zavian spun around to take care of the source until he was met face to face with the reason he was here, the glitching eye from inside the darkness bore into his own. The desperate need to fight was swallowed by the grip on his arms, the attack to the back of his neck & instead all of his focus in trying to stay awake. Limp in the arms another, the neon against the rain or was blood? He couldn't tell but Zavian didn't care anymore, sleep sounded nice. 

The floating figure hoisted the CEO into its arms, leaving the clean up crew to do what they do best & entered the hovering limo awaiting its arrival. Fitting Zavian as comfortably as it could into the back seat, the jacket moved off of the robot's shoulders & tied itself around the limp body. The car ride was silent until the robot asked a question to no one at all.

" 왜 그가 나를 두려워합니까 ? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that it's absolutely obvious who it is but it's absolutely obvious. Finally a character I tagged appears, also the why are u running meme wld Absolutely be perfect here. Thank you for even reading up to this point! Once again, no beta we die like the sexy beast I am.


End file.
